whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Clanbook: Ravnos Revised
|price = Print: $16.64 PDF: $7.50 }} Clanbook: Ravnos Revised is a sourcebook for Vampire: The Masquerade Revised Edition. The book is a guide to clan Ravnos, including information about their history, the nature of their pernicious Beasts, and their existence (such that it is) after the Week of Nightmares. Summary : From the White Wolf catalog: :The End Is the Beginning Is the End :Long held in ill regard by other Kindred, the Deceivers nonetheless claim one of the oldest legacies of all the race of Caine. A young, vibrant clan, the Ravnos adapt, making the most of a hostile world and turning it to their advantage as best they can. To that end, was their near-total annihilation a Biblical punishment—or a rebirth from the ashes of the impending Gehenna? :''Clanbook: Ravnos includes:'' :*''The history of the clan, from their first nights on the border of the Middle Kingdom to the holocaust of the Week of Nightmares'' :*''Character and story ideas for the clan's long, hard struggle to rebuild'' :*''New Discipline powers, Derangements and castes of the clan'' Contents Introduction: The Devil's Due Fiction. Archaeologist Dr. Gwendolyn Brand is finally caught after a career of stealing artifacts from digs, and finds out who – and what – her fence Johann really is. Chapter One: Agreed Upon Lies A history of the clan presented in a post-Week of Nightmares report by a young Ravnos who has travelled to India to search for the truth. The chapter includes a great deal of the Indian history of the clan, and includes a Ravnos-specific lexicon to explain terms introduced here for the first time. The report is commented on by the author's unnamed superiors, possibly high-ups in the Camarilla. Chapter Two: On the Art of Being Ravnos Details the realities of Ravnos, both "normally" and post-Week of Nightmares. Includes information on the jati or castes of the clan, the differences between Indian Ravnos and their Western brethren, their influence in the rest of the world, and a treatise on the true nature of their unique Beasts. As well as the usual section on the clan's attitude towards other clans and supernatural creatures, there is a detailed "Lupine Survival Guide", as the clan's propensity for travel means they are likely to encounter Garou sooner or later. The chapter finishes with a look at the Path of Paradox and the alternatives sometimes followed by Ravnos, and a detailed look at the Disciplines they practice, especially Chimerstry. Chapter Three: Orphans in Gehenna's War A collection of notable Ravnos, character templates, and a sample coterie, the Grave Robbers, which includes Gwendolyn and Johann from the opening fiction. Background Information An erratum on the credit's page notes that the Mind's Eye Theatre credit for Alan I. Kravit was left out of Clanbook: Tzimisce Revised; an apologetic note reads: "I am a cabbage." Memorable Quotes (...) Characters * Dr. Gwendolyn Brand - former archaeologist at Oxford University, a thief of ancient artifacts and newly-Embraced Ravnos * Johann Matheson - Gewndolyn's sire and a loyal student of the ways of his clan. References India (WOD), Week of Nightmares, Zapathasura Category:Vampire: The Masquerade books Category:2001 releases *